Baby Blues chapter one to six
by Midmoonish
Summary: After finding out Paula is pregnant to Ben, Bron is sent in a downwards spiral.


BABY BLUES - 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this. They all belong to C7  
  
Things to Note: ben and bron are engaged but are on rocky ground cos ben is devoting most of his time to Paula and not bron. ALSO I am a big ben/bron fan, I don=t want them ever to break up, I just have to write this fic, so don=t take it the wrong way.  
  
******************  
  
It=s about 9pm and Bron is at Bens place. She has made dinner for him. He is still not home despite them making arrangements to meet at 7.30. Bron is sitting at the kitchen table when Ben finally walks in.  
  
  
  
Ben: Ohhh Bron, I=m so sorry, I forgot all about dinner....  
  
Bron: So where were you?  
  
Ben: I had to see someone... Paula  
  
Bron: Paula? Oh gee how many times have you seen her this week?   
  
Ben: I=m sorry she....  
  
Bron: 3 nights in a row I haven=t seen you!!!  
  
Ben: Bron... just let me explain!!!  
  
Bron: No Ben!!! I=m sick of this, you need to decide who you want to be with  
  
Ben: Bron....  
  
Bron: I have to go  
  
Bron heads towards the door  
  
Bron: your dinner=s in the oven  
  
She leaves  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The next morning Bron arrives at work early. She goes into the tea room, Paula is in there at the table. Bron makes a coffee and sits down with her.   
  
Paula: I=m surprised you want anything to do with me  
  
Bron: I don=t, but we both have to work here   
  
Paula: So he=s told you about the baby then?  
  
Bron goes pale   
  
Bron: What?!  
  
Paula: ok he hasn't....  
  
Bron: you=re pregnant?!!!  
  
Paula: Yeah....   
  
Bron: how long has he known?!  
  
Paula: Bron....  
  
Bron: *how* long has he known Paula?!!! (Yells)  
  
Paula: 2 weeks.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bron is running towards Ben  
  
Ben: Bron what=s wrong?  
  
She slams him up against the ambulance and starts yelling  
  
Bron: you bastard!!! You don=t care about me, you never cared about me!!!  
  
Ben: (tries to restrain her but she starts hitting him) Bron!!!  
  
Bron: How long were you going to hide this from me Ben?!!!   
  
Ben: (holds her steady) She told you?  
  
Bron: yeah she told me!!! God!!!   
  
Ben: I=m sorry Bron.... I didn't mean....  
  
Bron: Just shut up Ben ok, I can't believe you were lecturing me about lying about Andy when you're bloody lying!!!.  
  
Bron starts to walk away as tears fall down her face.   
  
Ben: Bron please  
  
She turns around angrily and takes off her engagement ring before throwing it at him.  
  
----------------------  
  
Baby Blues - 2  
  
Luke is on his way to his car, he sees Bron throw the engagement ring at ben and go flying in the direction of the hospital. He (Luke) goes running after her.  
  
Luke: Bron (yells)  
  
Bron keeps running  
  
Luke: Bron  
  
He catches up to her and grabs hold of her. He turns her round to face him. He sees the tears falling from her eyes and the pain in her face.  
  
Luke: I saw what happened out there  
  
Bron: Well good for you, I hope it was entertaining for you!  
  
Luke: Bron...... I want to help you  
  
Bron: (breaks free of Luke's grip) I don't need your help!  
  
Bron walks away. Luke stands there and watches her leave.  
  
--------------------------  
  
On the ward when Bron arrives   
  
Paula: Bron I need to talk to you  
  
Bron: Yeah well I don=t need to listen  
  
Bron walks into the desk area where Matt is. Paula walks into room 4.  
  
Matt: ohhh bitchy  
  
Bron: yeah thanks Matt, we don=t need commentary.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Later that day, Bron's on her break, she is in the tea room. She has a coffee sitting in front of her and is stirring it continuously. Luke walks past the door, he sees Bron in there so he takes a few steps backwards and goes in. He closes the door behind him.  
  
Luke: I've been looking for you  
  
He sits down beside her  
  
Luke: I got something for you, I thought you=d want it   
  
He hands her a small paper bag from the cafeteria   
  
Bron: What is it?  
  
Luke: Well open it and you'll see  
  
She opens the bag and looks inside  
  
Bron: A chocolate brownie....  
  
Luke: Yeah... they're still your favourite aren't they?  
  
Bron: (nods) Yeah  
  
Bron smiles up at him  
  
Luke: That=s what I like to see, you smiling   
  
Bron looks down for a moment then back up at Luke  
  
Bron: Luke I=m sorry about this morning.... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I know you were only trying to help  
  
Luke: Don=t worry about it, I can take it.  
  
Bron smiles again. Luke pulls her into a hug and looks down at her. She starts to cry as she hugs him.  
  
Luke: It'll be okay Bron  
  
**********************  
  
Baby Blues - 3  
  
Bron has just finished her break and walks out of the tea room with Luke. Luke looks down at her as they stand in the doorway.  
  
Luke: You know maybe you should take some time off  
  
Bron: No way, I'm not going to fall to pieces over him  
  
Luke: It looks to me like you already have  
  
Bron: Well I haven=t.... not really  
  
Luke: Look if you need to talk...  
  
Bron: Yeah I know.... thanks.  
  
Luke puts his thumb to her face and wipes a few tears away. Paula is heading towards them.  
  
Luke: Your eyes are red  
  
Bron: Well they usually are when I cry  
  
Luke quickly takes his hand away as Paula comes up to them.  
  
Paula: Bron I really need to talk to you  
  
Bron: What for? Don't you think you've hurt me enough already? I don=t need you to sick the knife in any deeper.  
  
Luke: Um Bron.... I'll see you later  
  
Luke walks off.  
  
Paula: I=m not trying to hurt you, I just want to talk to you about Ben  
  
Bron: Look, whatever it is, don=t bother. You can have him, I don=t want to be with him if I can=t trust him, and besides you have a ready made family, kids and all, he won=t pass that up.  
  
Bron walks away  
  
--------------------------  
  
After Brons shift she=s at her locker with Charlotte  
  
Charlotte: You=re telling me you=re just going to give up on Ben then?  
  
Bron: I have to Charlotte..... Ben and I don=t have a future anymore, he made sure of that when he kept Paula=s pregnancy a secret  
  
Charlotte: I don=t agree with what he=s done, and I=m not taking sides here Bron, but you have to see things from his perspective..... Maybe he was just trying to find the right way or moment to tell you... maybe he didn't know how to tell you  
  
Bron: well whatever it is I'm not interested.... it=s too late to go back now  
  
Charlotte sighs   
  
Charlotte: Do you want to go to Cougars?   
  
Bron: Ummm... yeah, why not?  
  
Charlotte smiles  
  
Charlotte: Cool, let's hit the road then babe... oh by the way I=m coming in your car, mine=s kicked the bucket  
  
Bron laughs  
  
Bron: Ok, come on  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Charlotte and Bron are on the way to Bron=s car when Ben comes up to them  
  
Charlotte: I'll meet you at the car  
  
Charlotte goes and stands by the car while Ben and Bron start to talk  
  
Ben: Bron, I want to fix things  
  
Bron: It=s a bit late for that  
  
Ben: look... I never meant to keep this from you-  
  
Bron: But you did! I=m sorry but I can=t forgive you this time Ben  
  
Ben: (yells) Bron please!  
  
Bron starts to walk away. Ben grabs her arm so he can make her listen. Bron turns to face him. Luke has seen this as he goes to his car and starts coming towards them  
  
Bron: Let go of me  
  
Ben: (yells) just hear me out  
  
Luke is behind Ben  
  
Luke: Is there a problem Bron?  
  
Ben lets Bron go  
  
Bron: No... Ben was just leaving  
  
Ben walks away angrily  
  
Luke: Are you ok?  
  
Bron: Yeah.... and thanks  
  
Luke: it=s ok  
  
Luke turns and starts to walk to his car and Bron starts heading towards Charlotte. Bron stops and turns back around to call out to Luke.  
  
Bron: Hey  
  
Luke turns to face her  
  
Bron: We=re heading to Cougars for a drink, do you wanna come?  
  
Luke: Ah yeah, ok, I'll meet you there.  
  
************************  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*****************  
  
Baby Blues - 4  
  
At Cougars Bron, Charlotte and Luke are about to order their first drinks when Ben walks in.  
  
Bron: Oh great!  
  
Charlotte: Don=t worry about him  
  
Bron: I came here to get away from him  
  
Luke: Well why don=t we just grab a bottle or two of something and go to my place?  
  
Bron: Yep I'll be in that  
  
Charlotte: Oh come on guys  
  
Bron: I=m not staying here while he=s here  
  
Charlotte: Alright... I guess I'll come too then  
  
They get up and leave  
  
----------------------------  
  
At Luke=s place Bron and Luke have both had about three drinks. Charlotte has only had one.  
  
Charlotte: I have to go, got an early shift tomorrow  
  
Bron: Ohhh  
  
Charlotte: Sorry noodle, I'll make it up to you okay?  
  
Bron: I guess so Beaumont  
  
Charlotte: See ya Luke  
  
Luke: See ya  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Later Bron is sitting on the couch when Luke flops down beside her and hands her another drink. They are both pretty drunk by now. Bron starts to drink her drink but then puts it on the coffee table. She sinks into the couch.  
  
Bron: Oww Luke my life has turned to shit again  
  
Luke: (laughs) Nah  
  
Bron: (slaps him on the arm) It=s not funny!  
  
Luke: (he smiles) Sorry  
  
Bron looks up at him as he smiles. They look into each others eyes and Luke leans down and kisses her. The kiss lasts for what seems like forever. Finally Bron breaks away  
  
Bron: Luke.... I cant..... I mean.... (Bron takes a deep breath and starts again) It would be wrong to start something with you now  
  
Luke: Because of Ben?  
  
Bron gets up  
  
Bron: I need to go home  
  
Luke: You=re not driving  
  
Bron: I'll get a taxi  
  
Luke: Its 2am if I read my watch right  
  
Bron: Hmm (she sits back down) I guess I could stay here on the couch.... I=m pretty tired  
  
Luke: (gets up and leaves the room) I'll see if I can rummage around and find... pillows and a blanket for you  
  
When Luke comes into the room again Bron is asleep on the couch. Luke puts a pillow under her head and puts the blanket over her. He then stumbles off to bed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next morning Luke wakes up and goes into the lounge room. Bron=s gone. He goes and takes some headache tablets before getting ready for work.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Bron is running across the car park towards the hospital entrance, she=s late for her shift. She gets inside. A few minutes later Luke walks in.   
  
Luke: Bron  
  
She turns around   
  
Bron: Luke.... hey, how are you?  
  
Luke: Got a slight headache  
  
Bron: (laughs) you aren't the only one, believe me  
  
Luke: Can we talk?  
  
Bron: Oh, I=m running late... unless you want to talk and walk?  
  
Luke: Yeah  
  
They start walking towards the lift. Scott comes out of emergency and is following them, he=s going up to ward 17 as well. As Luke and Bron talk he hears everything. Both Luke and Bron are unaware of Scott being there.  
  
Luke: You left early this morning  
  
Bron: Yeah... I thought I should  
  
Luke: Look I=m sorry about last night.. I mean... we shouldn't have-  
  
Bron: Nah don=t worry about it... it was a mistake... we were both off our faces  
  
They get to the lift. The doors open and Mitch comes out  
  
Mitch: You=re late Bron... Terii's been wondering where you got to  
  
Mitch leaves as Luke and Bron get into the lift. Scott gets into the lift.  
  
Bron: Ay Scotty  
  
Scott: Hey  
  
The lift doors open at ward 17. Scott walks out without saying anything. A few seconds later Bron and Luke walk out.  
  
Bron: I don=t think he=s very happy with me at the moment  
  
------------------------------------  
  
After a morning of hell on earth Bron takes her lunch break. She goes into the tea room and flops down at the table. She begins to think about Ben.  
  
Bron: Oh shit  
  
She stands up and goes to make a coffee, she needs to get him out of her head. She pushes the button on the kettle and is about to put the coffee and sugar in her cup when Paula walks in.  
  
Paula: Bron this has gone on long enough  
  
Bron: (turns around) Paula?  
  
Paula: Look I don=t want to be enemies with you.... I know we'll never be best friends or anything but...  
  
Bron: (trying to remain calm) Paula don=t  
  
Paula: Bron please  
  
Bron: No! I=m not ready to talk to you about this yet okay?!  
  
Paula: Look Ben wanted to tell you...   
  
Bron: So why the hell didn't he?!  
  
Paula: Because he didn't know how to  
  
Bron: Well you managed to do it!  
  
Paula: Look it's obvious you hate me but-  
  
Bron: I don=t hate you  
  
Paula: Just give Ben a chance to explain  
  
Paula walks off. Bron steps outside and is about a metre away from the desk area where Von, Terii, Matt, Charlotte and Luke are all standing. Ben comes up behind her. He looks furious.  
  
Ben: It didn't take you long did it?  
  
Bron turns around to face him  
  
Bron: What are you doing here?  
  
Ben: I can=t believe you! After everything we've been through!  
  
Bron: Ben what the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Ben: You jumping straight into bed with Luke!   
  
Everyone at the desk looks up in shock, including Luke  
  
Bron: ok that=s it!   
  
Bron grabs Ben=s arm and pulls him roughly into the tea room slamming the door loudly.  
  
Bron: What the hell are you doing Ben?!  
  
Ben: I could ask you the same thing!  
  
Bron throws her hands up in the air and paces around the room angrily  
  
Bron: Ok just to clear this up, I did not jump straight into bed with Luke!  
  
Ben: Oh really? What would you call it then?  
  
Bron: I don=t know where you get your info from but its wrong!  
  
Ben: And you lectured me on lying!  
  
Bron: Oh we=re back to this again are we?  
  
Ben: You know I don=t know why you bother denying it when Scott heard you and Luke talking this morning  
  
Bron: What?  
  
Ben: He heard Luke say that he was sorry about last night! And he heard you say that it didn't matter and to forget about it because you were both pissed! So don=t bloody lie to me Bron!  
  
Bron: (glairing) you know you should really get you facts straight before you start making accusations like that! For your information Ben, Luke and I did not sleep together, we got drunk and we kissed! Now I don't know but I'm guessing that isn't what's known as jumping into bed with him. But I'll tell you something for nothing Ben, you're making it really hard for me to forgive you, and you're making jumping into bed with Luke look like a much better option.  
  
Bron walks out of the tea room and goes over to the desk area.  
  
Bron: Um I=m sorry about that everyone  
  
Luke: I don=t think its your fault, maybe ben should get his facts straight before he goes shooting his mouth off.  
  
Terri: okay everyone, back to work.  
  
***********  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***************  
  
BABY BLUES - 5  
  
Bron is sitting on a park bench in the hospital gardens. Her break has finished 5 minutes ago, she hasn=t realised the time. She pulls out her phone and dials the number of Darren the bookie she use to place bets with.  
  
Bron: Darren its Bron  
  
Darren: Bron?! Haven't heard from you in a while!  
  
Bron: Yeah I know  
  
Darren: what is it then? You want to put a bed on ay?  
  
Bron: Yeah  
  
Darren: ah good girl  
  
Jared is coming towards Bron.  
  
Bron: Hey I have to go, I'll come and see you after my shift  
  
She hangs up. Jared sits on the seat beside her.  
  
Jared: You know your break ended 5 minutes ago?  
  
Bron: (looks down at her watch) Oh shit!   
  
She gets up and starts running in the direction of the hospital entrance.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That afternoon after work Bron goes down to the race track and has a few bets. She doesn't do very well and looses quite a bit of money. She gets fed up with loosing and goes home.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bron arrives home at 9.30pm to find Luke sitting on her doorstep. No one else is home.  
  
Bron: What are you doing here?  
  
Luke: Came to see if you were ok  
  
Bron: (smiles) Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry  
  
Luke: Well I do  
  
Bron smiles up at him  
  
Bron: Do you want to come in for a coffee?  
  
Luke: Nah… I better go, early start  
  
Bron: (nodds) ok, I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Luke: Yep, night  
  
Bron: Night.  
  
Luke leaves and Bron goes inside.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The next morning Bron has arrived at work a few minutes early. She is in the tea room staring down at her form guide, contemplating which horse to back in a race. Matt comes in so Bron quickly pushes the form guide over to the other side of the table. Matt has no knowledge of Brons gambling addiction.  
  
Matt: Having a bit of a punt are we?  
  
Bron: Me? Nah, not my scene Mattie  
  
Matt: Then why were you looking at a form guide?  
  
Bron: (stands up) I wasn't… its Jared's, he had it yesterday, must of left it behind  
  
Bron walks out.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Later that day Bron had just left for her break. Jared goes over to the desk to fill out a bit of paper work. Luke is looking at some x-rays and Matt just gets off the phone.  
  
Matt: So did you win?  
  
Jared: Win what?  
  
Matt: The race?  
  
Jared: What race?  
  
Matt: The one you had a punt on yesterday  
  
Jared: Matt I have no idea what you're on about  
  
Matt: let me draw you a diagram Jared  
  
Matt begins to draw on a bit of paper while explaining.  
  
Matt: This is the form guide in the tea room, this is you, now put the pieces of the puzzle together  
  
Jared: What the hell are you talking about?! I haven't touched a form guide in years.  
  
Matt: Yeah you have yesterday  
  
Jared: No I haven't  
  
Matt: Yeah you have!  
  
Jared: Matt I think I would know if I had  
  
Matt: Well Bron said it was yours, now either you have a really bad memory or Bron is lying.  
  
Luke turns around  
  
Luke: You think you can put the puzzle together now Jared?  
  
Jared: Unfortunately yes… my memory is fine Matt.  
  
Matt: Well why would Bron lie?   
  
Luke: Because she's a recovering gambler. I'm going to see if I can find her, don't page me unless its urgent.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Luke drives to the race track where he sees Brons car. He gets out of the car and goes to find her. He spots her with the bookie. The bookie sees him coming towards them and leaves. Bron turns around and walks straight into Luke.  
  
Bron: What are you doing here?  
  
Luke: I could ask you the same thing  
  
Bron: Its none of your business!!!  
  
Luke: I've had to pull you out of the shit before! I don't want to have to do it again!!!  
  
Bron: Well don't!!!!  
  
Bron storms off to her car and drives off. Luke gets in the car and follows her home.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When Luke arrives at Brons place Bron is at the door, her key is stuck and the door won't open. Luke comes up behind her.  
  
Bron: Piss off Luke!  
  
Luke: Why the hell are you doing this to yourself again?!  
  
Bron: (Turns around to face Luke) Just leave me alone will you?!  
  
Luke: Bloody hell Bron, what's gotten into you?!  
  
Bron: This has nothing to do with you so why don't you just leave?!   
  
Bron turns back around and keeps trying to get the key out. She gets frustrated and pulls at the key roughly, it comes out and she throws it at the door and breaks down in tears. Luke puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bron: (sobs) I'm sorry Luke  
  
Luke: Its ok  
  
Bron: Its not ok… your trying to help me and all I'm doing is treating you like shit  
  
Bron turns around to face him as the tears continue to fall down her face. Luke looks down at her then draws her in for a hug.  
  
Luke: Its ok shorty  
  
----------------------------  
  
Inside Bron and Luke sit down on the couch. Luke has an arm around Bron as she cries into his chest. She is still very upset.  
  
Bron: (sobbing) It was all just too much Luke  
  
Luke: I know shorty, I know  
  
Bron falls asleep in Luke's arms  
  
--------------------  
  
About half an hour later he gently carries Bron into her room. He places her in bed gently. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at her. He softly pushes a loose bit of hair away from her face and runs his thumb down her cheek. He stands up and is about to leave when Bron grabs hold of his hand. Luke sits back down on the bed as he looks down at her.  
  
Luke: What is it?  
  
Bron: (sits up still holding his hand and whispers) stay  
  
Bron leans in and kisses Luke passionately. Luke wraps an arm around Brons waist while Bron begins to unbutton his shirt.  
  
-----------------------  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
Bron is wrapped in Luke's arms. Bron is awake and watching him sleep. She runs her finger down his cheek which wakes him.  
  
Luke: Hey  
  
Bron: Hey sleepy head  
  
She smiles and kisses him. They break away from the kiss and Bron lies on her back. Luke leans on his elbow and looks down at her with a grin.  
  
Bron: What?  
  
Luke: I'd forgotten how beautiful you looked first thing in the morning.  
  
Bron smiles up at him. Suddenly Jared's voice is heard.  
  
Jared: Bron do you want a lift to….  
  
He opens the door. Bron and Luke both look over towards the door.  
  
Jared: Sorry  
  
He quickly shuts the door.  
  
Bron: I can hear him now "Bron why the hell are you getting mixed up with that prick again?!."   
  
Luke: So why are you? I mean I haven't exactly been a saint… I hurt you pretty badly-  
  
Bron: Luke… I don't want to talk about the past and what happened between you and Claudia okay?… I just want to be with you.  
  
Luke: Are you sure about that?  
  
Bron: Very.  
  
She kisses him softly  
  
Bron: I never stopped loving you.  
  
Luke: I never stopped loving you either… except when I realised it was too late.  
  
Bron hugs him tightly.  
  
Bron: I'm never letting you go again.  
  
------------------------  
  
Later that morning Bron arrives at work with Luke. They are in the car park and have just gotten out of Luke's car. Bron has her arm wrapped around Luke's waist while he has his arm around her shoulders as they walk towards the hospital entrance. Bron has a big smile on her face and is feeling on top of the world.  
  
Bron: You know what?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Bron: I don't care what people say about us, I don't give a stuff about what Jared thinks, I don't give a stuff about what Scott thinks and I don't give a stuff about what Ben thinks.  
  
Luke: Good, neither do I, all I care about is you.  
  
They stop and face each other. Luke leans down and kisses her softly. Bron smiles up at Luke before they turn and start walking again. As they get closer to the hospital entrance Ben is seen walking towards them. Brons smile slowly fades away as Ben comes up to them.   
  
Ben: Can we talk?  
  
Bron: What for?  
  
Ben: Bron please  
  
Luke looks at Ben then Bron then back at Bron again  
  
Luke: Bron… I'll ah meet you inside   
  
Luke heads into the hospital.  
  
Bron: What is it?  
  
Ben: I really want to work things out Bron  
  
Bron: (shakes her head) Ben… I'm sorry but we can't…. Luke and I-  
  
Ben: You've gotten back together?  
  
Bron: (nodds) I'm sorry but you've hurt me too much, I can't be with you knowing that it might happen again.  
  
Ben: That's funny, you said that about Luke too  
  
Bron: Ben-  
  
Ben: he's changed right?  
  
Bron: Yes, I think he has  
  
Ben: Well you're a fool and you'll realise that when he hurts you again  
  
Bron: Ben I don't like fighting with you… can't we just go back to being mates?  
  
Ben: No we can't, I can't pretend that I'm not in love with you and I can't sit back and watch you and Luke play happy families. Its either him or me and its quite clear that you've chosen him. Have a nice life.  
  
Ben leaves  
  
****************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Email me with any comments mrs_forlano2003@yahoo.com.au  
  
************  
  
BABY BLUES- 6  
  
***********  
  
Disclaimer~ I dont own any of the characters... except for Barry the bookie and the patient.  
  
*****************  
  
   
  
Bron arrives up on ward 17 after she has talked to Ben.   
  
Luke: Did you sort everything out?  
  
Bron: (nodds) Yep, I think he gets the point now (Bron slips her arms around Luke's waist and smiles up at him) Now we can get on with things.  
  
Luke leans down and kisses her passionately. Von clears her throat. Bron pulls away and turns to Von.  
  
Von: (to Luke) Your wanted in emergency  
  
Luke: (clears his throat) thanks  
  
He goes into the lift. Von looks at Bron for a second then walks away.  
  
---------------------------  
  
About an hour later Bron is filling out some paper work in the desk area. Matt and Jared are there. Bron sees Luke coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. She looks up.  
  
Bron: Hey!  
  
Luke: Hey gorgeous   
  
Jared gives Luke a dirty look  
  
Luke: Jared what is your problem? If you've got something to say, then just say it!  
  
Jared: Alright I will. I don't like the fact that you are manipulating Bron.  
  
Bron: Jared!  
  
Jared: He's just using you Bron! Cant you see that after what he did to you last time?! He'll end up hurting you again! I don't want to see that happen to you again, it nearly killed you last time!  
  
Bron: (shakes her head) Jared just stop it alright! I think you've said enough!  
  
Jared: He's got you wrapped around his little finger hasn't he? Bron how do you know he won't do it again huh? (looks at Luke) You're a prick you know that?! You bloody cheated on her with Claudia! Remember that Luke?! Do you know what that did to her?!!! (Gesturing towards Bron) It bloody broke her heart!!!  
  
Bron leaves and rushes into the tearoom  
  
---------------------  
  
In the tearoom Bron is gazing out the window. Luke comes in. He puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Luke: He got to you didn't he?  
  
Bron: (turns around and shakes her head) No, I'm alright.  
  
Luke: Bron I can tell when your upset. Jared's stirred up all those memories again hasn't he? And now you're wondering if this is really such a good idea am I right?  
  
Bron: Yeah… Luke he was right though… (tears begin to fall down Brons face) It did nearly kill me, it was like you were stamping on my heart continuously …. I don't know if I could handle it if I had to go through… if you-  
  
Luke: I hurt you again? Look Bron if you don't want this then just say so ok?!   
  
Bron: I want to be with you Luke, I really do… I just don't know if-  
  
Luke: Bron I know I hurt you but it won't happen again, you're too important to me  
  
Bron: How can I be sure that I'm not setting myself up here Luke? How do I know you won't do it again?  
  
Luke: Look forget it Bron! You're obviously having doubts about whether you can trust me. I think that this whole thing was a mistake. We should never have let it happen again.  
  
He storms out angrily as Bron continues to let the tears fall. Jared walks in.  
  
Bron: Are your happy now Jared! Luke just told me that this whole thing was a bloody mistake!  
  
Jared: Look I'm sorry, I just-  
  
Bron: Don't okay?! I don't want to hear it!  
  
Bron wipes her eyes as she leaves the room and goes to check on her patients.  
  
----------------  
  
Later that day Bron goes into the tearoom. Luke is in there. They look at each other. Bron turns around to go down to the cafeteria but walks straight into ben. She explodes with anger due to the fact that she can't escape Ben and Luke.  
  
Bron: (yelling) Jesus! Can't you bloody piss off Ben?! I am sick of running into you! Everywhere I bloody look you are there!  
  
Ben: Bron? Are you okay?  
  
Bron: No I'm bloody not!   
  
She goes into Terri's office.  
  
--------------------  
  
In Terri's office  
  
Bron: Terri I can't handle working here anymore  
  
Terri: Is this because of the tension between you and Ben?  
  
Bron: I can't be around Ben and Luke anymore, everywhere I turn I see one of them, and then there's Paula, I can't handle all this … I want a transfer.  
  
Terri: Are you sure about this?  
  
Bron: I really need to get out of here Terri.  
  
Terri: Why don't you take a bit more time to think about it?  
  
Bron: (shakes her head) I've thought about it enough Terri  
  
Terri: (nods her head) Alright… but where will you go?  
  
Bron: St Angela's… or maybe I'll even leave town  
  
Terri: Oh Bron  
  
Bron: (she stands up) I'm sorry for leaving you short handed  
  
Terri: Its ok, just as long as you feel your really doing the right thing, this decision was very hasty Bron.  
  
Terri stands up and walks over to Bron  
  
Terri: We're really going to miss you here Bron, you've been one of the best RN's I've had the privilege of working with.   
  
They hug  
  
Bron: Thank you, that means a lot to me  
  
Terri pulls out of the hug and looks at Bron.  
  
Terri: Do you want to finish up tomorrow?  
  
Bron: Won't you need a bit more time to-  
  
Terri: I'll get an agency nurse, if you want to you can finish after your shift tomorrow.  
  
Bron: Thank you  
  
------------------  
  
We see Bron walking out of Terri's office. Charlotte comes up to her. Matt is at the desk area with Paula and Jared.  
  
Charlotte: Are you okay?  
  
Bron: No, but I will be after my shift tomorrow  
  
Charlotte: What do you mean?  
  
Bron: I'm leaving   
  
Matt, Jared and Paula all look up.  
  
ALL: What?!  
  
Bron: You heard me  
  
Charlotte: Oh Bron… see I told you men are bastards!  
  
Charlotte hugs Bron. Jared walks out from behind the desk and goes over to Bron.  
  
Jared: Bron you cant do this… I'll miss you  
  
Bron: I just can't work here anymore Jared… look I'm sorry about going off at you in the tearoom… I didn't mean it.  
  
Jared: Its ok, I deserved it… I shouldn't have interfered… I'm really sorry.  
  
Bron: Its ok  
  
They hug.   
  
Jared: So are you leaving town?  
  
Bron: Not sure, I might… but I was thinking about going to St Angela's as well.  
  
Luke comes out of the lift. Bron sees him.  
  
Bron: I have to go check on Mr Williams  
  
She leaves. Luke comes over to Charlotte who has tears In her eyes.  
  
Luke: Charlotte? Whats wrong?  
  
Charlotte: Bron's just announced she's leaving us  
  
---------------------------  
  
That afternoon Bron goes to the racing track. She spends all her savings on the horses placing high bets. She manages to convince her old loan shark Barry to lend her some money and he does.  
  
Barry: I want it back with interest by the beginning of next week, you got that?!  
  
Bron: No problem  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next morning Bron is half an hour late for work due to the fact that she was down at the race track having yet another few punts. Terri calls her into her office. Brong goes in.  
  
Terri: Take a seat Bron  
  
Bron sits down  
  
Bron: Sorry I'm late  
  
Terri: Its alright, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…there's a bit of a problem with getting an agency nurse… she wont be arriving for another 2 weeks. If you want to, you can still leave this afternoon, I don't want you to feel as though you have to stay.  
  
Bron: No, I can't just leave you in the lurch, not after everything you've done for me. I'll stay for as long as you need me to.  
  
Terri: Alright… and thank you Bron.  
  
----------------------  
  
Bron comes out of Terri's office and Luke confronts her.  
  
Luke: What's this I hear about you leaving?  
  
Bron: That's none of your business  
  
Luke: Well is it true?  
  
Bron: Piss off Luke, its none of your business  
  
Luke: Bron if you're leaving because of me then don't-  
  
Bron: Don't flatter yourself Luke! You aren't the only problem I have you know!  
  
Luke: Are you gambling again??  
  
Bron: So what if I am?   
  
Luke: Jesus Bron! Why does it always have to be like this with you? Why can't we just have a normal conversation without your smart ass comments?! I just want to help.  
  
Bron: Well I don't need you okay? I can cope on my own  
  
Luke: Well maybe I need you Bron  
  
We hear a buzzer go off and Matt's voice  
  
Matt: Bron that's yours, room one  
  
Bron leaves.  
  
------------------------  
  
Bron is at the race track during her break. She is standing cheering for her horse. We see it come last over the finish line a few minutes later. She has spent all the money that she has borrowed from her loan shark and has no money for the rent. We see her go to her car and get in, she slams her hands against the steering wheel in anger.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Later at work Bron is in room 2 with a patient named Josh Harman. He is a recovering alcoholic but is receiving treatment for alcohol poisoning after falling off the wagon.   
  
Bron: Mr Harman, what's the problem? Is there something I can do for you?  
  
Josh: Can you call my wife?  
  
Bron: I tried a little while ago and she wasn't home  
  
Josh: I really need her here with me, she's the only one that's ever given me proper support… always pulling me into line, yelling at me, making me see sense. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive today. No one can survive an addiction without the proper support, trust me. If you ever find someone as good as my wife, don't push them away or else you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life.  
  
Bron: Ah…. I'll go and see if I can get a hold of her again  
  
-----------------------  
  
After Bron has rang Mr Harmer's wife, she goes looking for Luke and finds him in the tea room. He is standing over at the sink drinking the remainder of his coffee. Bron walks over to him and slips her arm around his waist gently.  
  
Bron: I was wrong… I don't know what came over me. But I do know that I need you and I love you and that I want to be with you… if you'll still have me that is  
  
Luke puts his coffee cup in the sink. He hesitates for a moment then turns around to face Bron. He places his hands on her upper arms and looks down into her eyes.   
  
Luke: Of course I'll still have you Shorty   
  
They kiss passionately before Luke draws her in close to him for a hug.  
  
Bron: I'm such an idiot Luke  
  
Luke: No your not  
  
Bron: I am  
  
Luke: You came to your senses  
  
Bron: Well I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Mr Harman.  
  
Luke: Does this mean your staying put then?  
  
Bron: Yeah, it does, I could never really leave you.  
  
Luke draws Bron in for a long passionate kiss as Matt walks in.  
  
Matt: Getting a bit hot in here! Do you need me to open a window or something?  
  
  
  
Bron turns around and looks at Matt with a grin  
  
Bron: Well you know what they say don't you Mattie? If you can't handle the heat then get out of the kitchen.  
  
Matt: Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint. I'll leave you two alone then.  
  
He grabs his bottle of Coke out of the fridge and leave Bron and Luke alone.   
  
----------------------  
  
ONE WEEK LATER   
  
----------------------------  
  
Bron has spent the night at Luke's place and is in the kitchen making him some bacon and eggs. We then see Luke asleep in bed. Suddenly we hear a mobile phone ringing and Luke moan as his eyes opened. Bron's mobile is ringing in his ear .Luke leans over and answers the phone  
  
Luke: (sleepily) hello  
  
Barry: Is Bron there I have some business to settle with her  
  
Luke: (awake fully now) she's busy can I help you?  
  
Barry: I don't think you can help me. Please tell bron to call me back as soon as possible my name is Barry she has my number  
  
Luke: Yeah I'll let her know  
  
Bron comes in with the bacon and eggs that she has been cooking. She thinks that Luke has been on his own phone  
  
Bron: Hello sleepy head. Who called you? (She puts the tray of bacon and eggs down on the bedside table)  
  
Luke: His name is Barry, does that mean anything to you?  
  
Bron: Umm no is he a patient of yours or something?  
  
Luke: (Starting to get angry) you have no idea do you?  
  
Bron: (Getting angry also) No Luke I don't  
  
Luke: Let me fill you in, Barry called YOU (He points to her as he says you)  
  
Bron's face falls as she says  
  
Bron: Oh I see what did he say?  
  
Luke: He wants you to call him ASAP. Please Bron tell me it's not what I think it is  
  
Bron is silent  
  
Luke: I knew it your still gambling aren't you?  
  
Bron: (with a pleading look on her face) no I promise I've stopped now  
  
Luke: Then what's he doing ringing you?  
  
Bron: I owe him some money from last week  
  
Luke: again?  
  
Bron: I didn't want to involve you Luke, not after last time  
  
Luke: How much do you owe him?  
  
Bron looks away  
  
Luke: (angrily) Bron how much?! tell me  
  
Bron: 10 grand  
  
Luke: right, I'll go to the bank today  
  
Bron: No you won't! this is my mess, I'll get through it  
  
Luke: You don't have that kind of money Bron  
  
Bron: I'll find a way… look I better go home and get ready for work, I'll see you later.  
  
Luke: Bron don't do that don't avoid the situation I'm going to help you and there's nothing you can say to stop me (pauses) Come here   
  
He holds his hand out to her. She reluctantly takes his hand then sits on the bed beside him. He puts his arm around her.  
  
Luke: I'm not letting you go through this alone  
  
Bron: I really don't like dragging you into this  
  
Luke: You're not, I'm dragging myself into it  
  
Luke puts his hand to Bron's cheek and kisses her gently on the lips. Luke's hand slides down her arm then down to the knot in her dressing gown. As he starts to undo the dressing gown, he draws Bron closer to him. Bron puts a steady hand on Luke's and pulls away.   
  
Bron: If I'm late for work again Terri will kill me  
  
Bron stands up and tightens her dressing gown. As she starts to walk away Luke grabs hold of her hand. Bron turns back and looks down at him.  
  
Bron: Luke, come on, I'll be late  
  
Luke: This wont take long, I've got something for you.  
  
He opens the draw and pulls out a velvet box. He holds it out to her.  
  
Bron: What's this?  
  
Luke: Just something I thought you might like  
  
Bron smiles and takes the box in her hands. As she opens it her face lights up. It is a gold necklace with a  heart pendant. The heart has diamonds serrounding  it.    
  
Bron: Luke its beautiful!   
  
Luke: Do you like it?  
  
Bron: Of course I do!   
  
She throws her arms around him as she sits on his lap and kisses him passionately. She pulls away.  
  
Bron: Will you put it on for me?  
  
Luke takes the necklace from her hands and begins to put it around her neck.  
  
Luke: You know what?  
  
Bron: What?  
  
Luke: This is my heart and you're the one with the key to it, so be careful   
  
Bron smiles  
  
Bron: So does that mean I can stamp on it as well?  
  
Luke: I wish you wouldn't but it is possible  
  
Bron turns around and kisses him on the cheek  
  
Bron: Don't worry I won't, as long as you promise not to do it to me again   
  
Luke: deal  
  
Luke puts his hand on Bron's cheek  
  
Luke: I love you  
  
Bron: I love you more  
  
Bron gets up  
  
Bron: Right I better get moving  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Bron and Luke arrive at the hospital separately. They meet up on ward 17 in the desk area.  
  
Luke: Breakfast was nice  
  
Bron: Of course it was, I made it  
  
Matt: You never make me breakfast  
  
Bron: I never sleep with you either  
  
Matt: Well why not?  
  
Bron: Do I really need to answer that?  
  
Matt: Ohh come on I'm not that bad am I? I could give touchy touchy surgeon type here a run for his money  
  
Bron: I dunno (she grins)  
  
Matt: Oh I feel so rejected!  
  
Luke just rolls his eyes and leaves  
  
Matt: Oh you embarrassed him Bronwyn  
  
Bron: How many times have I told you not to call me that?  
  
Matt: Sorry selective hearing, I must have missed that bit  
  
--------------------------  
  
Luke and Bron are in the tea room having lunch. Bron is looking slightly pale.  
  
Luke: Are you feeling alright? You look a bit off colour  
  
Bron: I do feel a bit ill yeah  
  
Luke: Have you been checked out by someone lately?  
  
Bron: (Grins) Yeah you, last night, or had you forgotten Dr?  
  
Luke: Bron I'm serious, there are a lot of bugs going around at the moment and if they aren't picked up on quickly enough they will make you as sick as a dog.  
  
Bron: Look I'll get checked out ok? Now don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I'll be fine.  
  
Luke: Tomorrow then?  
  
Bron: What?  
  
Luke: You'll get checked out?  
  
Bron: (Stands up and goes out the door) Yeah, yeah, no worries  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bron comes out of Terri's office after receiving permission to go home. She is in the tearoom getting her stuff out of her locker. Luke comes in.  
  
Luke: Your going then?  
  
Bron: Yeah, you think you can handle the next few hours without me?  
  
Luke: I'll struggle, but I think so  
  
Bron turns around to face him, she smiles as she looks at him.  
  
Bron: You know what Dr Forlano?  
  
Bron: What nurse Craig?  
  
Bron: I think that you will need to make a house call after work  
  
Bron walks over to Luke and slips her arms around his waist  
  
Bron: I believe that someone will be confined to bed  
  
Luke: (Smiles) Well then this someone better be ready for treatment  
  
Bron: Oh I don't think that there will be a problem with that  
  
Luke's pager starts to go off. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek before heading for the door.  
  
Luke: I'll see you tonight  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Bron arrives home and discovers Barry sitting on her couch.  
  
Bron: What the hell are you doing here Barry?!  
  
Barry: It's payday Brony and if you had of called me back like I asked then you would have known that.  
  
Bron: Look I haven't got the money yet, I'll have it by tonight  
  
Barry: Sorry that won't do at all  
  
Bron: Surly you can wait a few hours!  
  
Barry begins to circle Bron  
  
Bron: I don't think so  
  
He grabs Brons right arm tightly  
  
Bron: I think you owe me a bit more interest since your payment is late  
  
Bron: No way, I cant give you anymore than what you have asked for Barry!  
  
Barry: Don't worry, I know what I want and I'm sure that I'll be able to make you give it to me  
  
He pushes Bron down onto the couch roughly  
  
Bron: (struggling) Get off me you bastard!!!  
  
Barry: This is your own fault Bron!  
  
Bron scratches the right side of his face with her fingernails   
  
Barry: (in pain) Bitch!!!  
  
He pins her wrists down tightly  
  
Barry: You won't win against me!  
  
Bron is struggling to get free again  
  
Barry: If you keep trying to get away from me this will take longer! I don't think that is what you want is it? You want me out of here as quick as possible don't you?   
  
Bron has tears falling down her face  
  
Bron: You're a bastard you know that?!   
  
Barry: (kisses her on the lips then looks down at her) Wonder what that hot shot boyfriend of yours will think if he accidentally finds out that his little nurse is screwing around  
  
Bron spits in Barry's eye  
  
Bron: He wouldn't believe it!  
  
Barry begins to rip at Brons clothes roughly and explore her body  
  
Barry: Now shut up and cooperate or you'll end up with more trouble than this! And if you don't have the money by tomorrow this might just happen again!  
  
Bron can't control the tears falling down her face and desperately wants to break free. Unfortunately she cant and he rapes her  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Later when Barry has left Bron is in the bathroom, she is violently sick. She feels so disgusting and feels very dirty. She has a shower and tries to get rid of the feeling but can't.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Bron feels very unsafe at home so she goes to Luke's and lets herself in. She curls up in his bed and falls asleep while she waits for him to get home.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
When Luke finishes work he goes to Brons place and is knocking on the door  
  
Luke: Bron? Bron are you there? Its me  
  
Silence  
  
Luke: Bron?  
  
Bron turns around and starts walking down the path to his car  
  
----------------------  
  
Luke gets home and sees Brons jacket hanging over a chair a chair at the table. He puts his keys on the table next to Brons.  
  
Luke: Shorty are you here?  
  
He heads towards the bedroom to see if she's in there. He walks in and see's Bron lying on the bed curled up in a ball. Luke sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at Bron. He places his hand on her shoulder gently. This causes Bron to wake up in a panic. She sits up quickly. Bron looks flustered.  
  
Luke: Its ok, its just me… I didn't meant to-  
  
Bron puts her arms around him and clings to him tightly. Luke gently lowers Bron onto the bed then lies next to her. He looks over at her.  
  
Luke: I went to your place looking for you  
  
Bron: oh sorry… i… I ended up here for some reason  
  
Luke:; I noticed. How are you feeling? Any better?  
  
Bron: I feel better now that you're here  
  
She hugs him again  
  
Luke: (Smiling) You are sick aren't you? Look at you (he laughs a little) you're clinging to me like there's no tomorrow  
  
Bron: (flatly) its because I feel safe with you….   
  
Luke kisses the top of her head. Bron falls asleep still clinging to Luke. Luke eventually falls asleep as well  
  
----------------------------------  
  
About 4 hrs later Luke goes to get up, he's feeling hungry. He moves Brons arms away from him gently and goes to get up. Bron wakes up and catches his hand in hers.  
  
Bron: (frantically) Where are you going?  
  
Luke: I was going to cook us some dinner… I wont be far away  
  
He kisses her cheek then stands up. Bron looks up at him.  
  
Luke: Are you ok?  
  
Bron nods  
  
Bron: Yeah… go cook dinner, don't worry about me… I was just being stupid… I must of come out of a weird dream or something.  
  
Luke: (nods) So what do you want for dinner?  
  
Bron: Oh……. No, I'm not really hungry… you just get something for yourself  
  
Luke: (sits back down next to her) Shorty you have to eat  
  
Bron: No I cant  
  
Luke: Not even a little bit?  
  
Bron shakes her head  
  
Luke: Alright… but if you don't eat something tomorrow I'm going to start worrying… I don't want you struck down with a bug  
  
Bron: Luke I'm alright!  
  
Luke: Yeah ok.. sorry  
  
He goes into the kitchen. Bron falls asleep again  
  
-----------------------  
  
When Luke has finished eating his dinner he hears Bron screaming in her sleep  
  
Bron: Get away from me!!!!!!!  
  
He rushes into the bedroom and sees Bron covered in sweat.  
  
Bron: No!!!!! get away from me!!!!!  
  
Luke: Shorty, come on wake up  
  
He lifts her so she is in a sitting position. Her eyes open and tears flood from them as Luke wraps his arms around her.  
  
Luke: Its ok, you're alright, it was just a dream  
  
Bron is clinging to Luke again  
  
Bron: (Sobbing) Don't let me go, don't let me go Luke  
  
Luke kisses the top of her head as he holds her trembling body in his arms  
  
Luke: I won't, you're safe now  
  
---------------------  
  
5 minutes later Bron is still in Luke's arms.  
  
Luke: Bron… what's really going on?  
  
Bron: (Shakes her head) nothing  
  
Luke: Come on Shorty… you know that you can-  
  
Bron: Did you get the money?  
  
Luke: … Yeah  
  
Bron: Will you come with me to give it to him?  
  
Luke: Yeah of course I will, I'm not letting you go near him on your own, god knows what the prick will do to you.  
  
Bron pulls away and stands up. She walks over to the window and looks out at the night sky. He stands up and walks over to her. As he stands behind her he places his left hand on her shoulder.  
  
Luke: Shorty what's wrong? And don't tell me that its nothing because I can see that something is ripping you apart… did I do-  
  
Bron: (Shakes her head) No… its not you, its not you at all… you are wonderful  
  
Luke: Then what is it Shory?  
  
Bron: When I went home today……. He was there, in the lounge room. I told him…. I told him that I didn't have the money but I could get it to him tonight…. But… he said that I had stuffed him around too much and… and that….. he…………  
  
Tears begin to slide down Brons face.  
  
Bron: Luke…………… he raped me……………..  
  
Luke doesn't say anything he just turns Bron gently around to face him and envilopes her quivering body with his warm embrace.  
  
Bron: I couldn't stop him… I tried to but-  
  
Luke: Shorty none of this is your fault alright? This isn't your fault  
  
Bron: If I had stayed away from him in the first place-  
  
Luke: Its not your falut, none of it is your fault  
  
Bron just cries into Luke's chest as he rubs her back softly.  
  
****************************  
  
TO BE CONTINURED (AGAIN)  
  
Let me know what you guys think by emailing me at: mrs_forlano2003@yahoo.com.au 


End file.
